1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label for displaying multiple visible characters and/or images on an information recording medium formed as a multi information medium for recording by irradiation of energy and configured to record and reproduce information by using light. The present invention relates to a storing case and a storing system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional information recording media used for recording and reproducing information by using light include CD-R, CD-RW, DVD-RW, DVD+RW, DVD-RAM, Blu-ray Disc, and so forth. In order to distinguish contents recorded on a medium, a user prints a photograph, a title, a file name, a date or the like on a label side with a printer, writes such information with a pen or the like, or prints such information on a sticker and attaches the sticker onto the label side, for example. Printers capable of printing labels include a dedicated printer designed solely for printing labels and a universal printer equipped with an optional device for printing labels. There is also proposed a method of printing labels with a dedicated printer not only on information recording media but also on storing cases.
Alternatively, there is also a method of forming a label by use of a laser beam for reading and recording. In this method, a laser-beam absorption layer is formed on a label side in advance, and a label is formed by arbitrarily irradiating the layer with a laser beam. Since the label side is located on the other side of a reading or recording side, a label is formed either by inserting a disc upside down or by disposing laser irradiators on both sides. In this case, it is possible to form a label by use of the same device as that for reading and recording.
Instead, another information recording medium other than the above is a voltage-selection-type multi information recording medium. This medium has a structure including multiple recording layers each made of an electrochromic material. On this information recording medium, information is recorded in the following manner. Firstly, a voltage is applied to the recording layers while sandwiching them between a pair of electrodes. Then the recording layers absorb light while the absorption spectrum thereof is being changed by the voltage application, and thereby the information is recorded by selectively coloring the recording layers.
[patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235359
[patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-350093
[patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-317187
[patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-16649
[patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-346378